


Mistakes

by pakunoda



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Help, I just wanna be able to write, I love feitan help, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Feitan (Hunter X Hunter), Torture, What Have I Done, feitan likes to degrade, shalnark is cute, thanks have a nice day, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakunoda/pseuds/pakunoda
Summary: When a man close to 5 feet tall walks into the chamber, you laugh, that was your 1st mistake.The worst mistake was falling for him, and his broken heart.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Feitan (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Shalnark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhm.... theres like no feitan fics out there....so im gonna try to provide something for yall.

Sitting in a room alone with no clue where you were was not your ideal Saturday afternoon. You had woken up on the cold floor with fewer clothes then you began your mission with. Clicking the chains hanging you from the ceiling together you realized you could use nen to break them. Though, you decided not to. After being captured on your mission by the enemy, you presumed this was their HQ. You noticed several whips and knives along the wall. They ranged from metal, wood, to some kind of leather. The knives had been sterilized it appeared, there was no smell of blood in the room at all. You knew the enemy had a skilled torturer among their ranks, although, why were you in the room with all thetorture equipment, but no one else? That's when you heard the door open.

"Who the-" you spoke before laughing as you saw the man on the other side of the room. He looked oddly familiar. He was a bit shorter than you, and had dark raven colored hair. He appeared to have strong nen, due to the fact he was able to hide his presence completely. He was cloaked in black and some pattern near his mouth. He had such a small frame, you could tell even though his clothes were baggy. 

"You really shouldn't be laughing, seeing as you're in a room filled with my favorite torture devices," he said. He seemed impatient and ill-tempered from what he just displayed. He walked to the wall and took off a whip, appearing to be one made of fancy leather. He held it like he lived to see the fear in people eyes, as he soon saw in your own. Having no control over what is going to happen next can sometimes be arousing, but here, it was a bit scary. 

"Who decided this would be an ideal place for BDSM? It certainly isn't very comfortable," He didn't seem to laugh when you made the joke. Looking up at him from the floor, it hit you. Realizing who was standing in front of you. "Wait, you're Feitan Portor, from the troupe correct?" 

"What am I, a celebrity?" He said and soon whipped your back. Yelping in pain he did it once more. He leaned forward and spoke closely to your ear, "I don't think you understand what is happening to you dear. You're now one of the troupes toys." He whispered against your neck, backing away soon after and delivering a blow to you once more. This time it hurt a bit less, but it stung on your bare skin. He then undid your top, he ripped it off with a knife from the wall. You hadn't even noticed him walk to the other side. A bra and a pair of shorts was all you had left. Soon you realized you had made a big mistake taking on this mission request.

"Can you tell me where my partners are at," you asked him this while he was still standing in front of you. Looking up at him to see he had a look of disgust, or just boredom on his face. It was hard to tell due to his mouth being covered. He was actually quite attractive this close, although you quickly shook that thought from your head. A sound similar to a _tsk_ came from him before he turned around and walked to a chair.

"Well, Chrollo and Shalnark decided to have some fun with them, and now they're six feet under." He said smiling after the last part. You felt your legs completely give out. You were previously sitting on your legs, but now, you were just limp from being hung from your arms for so long. You didn't know how to feel. They were almost like strangers, yet, you cared for them even so. 

"Why was I kept alive, who knocked me unconscious?', you realized asking this many questions was gonna make him upset, and fast. Although he seemed to be compliant anyways. Worrying about people was something you were grown up to do. Emotionless people were seen as "wierd" or "monsters" and you didn't wanna be outcasted so easily. 

"Machii, she used some nen and knocked you out. You seemed like you didn't belong with them. So I decided why not take you in." When he said the last part you were taken aback. Not understanding how a member of the infamous Phantom Troupe would have an interest in you. "Another member of the Troupe had also taken an interest in you, but I despise him so, I suppose I'm just petty."

Once he had finished talking, he left the room in silence. 

'Who the fuck whips someone, and leaves,' you start thinking to yourself while you shift in discomfort on the floor. You decide to break off the chains restraining you. Leaving the room could be a horrible mistake, but you need to find a way out. Although you knew several of the members names, you wondered who he was talking about taking in an interest in you.

Peeking out the door you see a hallway and what appears to be a run down chapel in the distance through one of the windows. You walk down the hall to find a staircase, and you hear talking when rounding the corner.

"It doesn't matter if she's innocent. I don't really care. She seems like she could be a good toy for a while." Feitan was speaking of you like a doll in a way, it was so odd. "I would obviously dispose of her if she did something rash and stupid. There are plenty of weapons in the room she's in, one swift strike to the back of the head and she could be joining her partners in hell." Moving back a bit, due to the crude comment. Suddenly, you felt someone behind you, but before you knew it, you were pulled into a room behind you.

A tall red haired man stood in front of you. He tossed you onto the bed and then stood infront of you, "My oh my, it isn't polite to eavesdrop now is it darling." He looked like a clown almost, but he had much more class it appeared. 

"I was listening to a conversation, about ME," you said, whispering to keep the conversation from reaching the other two downstairs. 

"What a naughty girl, aren't you supposed to be in Feitan's chamber? The hall is quite long, and this end is far away." The man whispered back as he sauntered closer to you. 

"You must be Hisoka, the magician of the Troupe?" You paused before continuing with more information. "Even though you're faking your loyalty, and tattoo it appears," He looks taken back by my sudden discovery. You had done a bit of research on this group before the mission. Although a few members were not accounted for, nonetheless. Hisoka wasn't on the list, but you had heard his named casted over Heavens Arena several times. You hadn't expected Feitan to loathe the man in front of you. He continued speaking. 

"My you're smarter than you look," He says as he grabs a piece of your hair between his fingers, and twirls it a little. "Keep this our little secret," he suddenly lets go, and jumps towards the window. "My, it appears you have a guest, good luck doll," he says swiftly before disappearing.

Suddenly the door knob turns and I feel my stomach churn. I hadn't even realized where I was. 

"Machii, shut.... Oh?" Feitan spoke before swiftly shutting the door behind him. "How did you escape? And into my room as well." He spoke before grabbing your chin and pushing you back into the bed with a harsh push.

"Ask Hisoka why don't you?" I decided not to spit at him, even though it would've been a badass move to do so. He suddenly let go and walked to the window. He pulled it shut, and walked over to the bed and sat down. I didn't move from my position and just looked at the ceiling. What had my life come too all of a sudden. Nothing made sense anymore. Laying on Feitan's bed felt so wrong, I should be running for my life. But I didn't. 


	2. Secrecy in the Troupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you realized the sensation upon your lips, you knew you had made another mistake.

Rolling over to face Feitan you soon realized he was dozing off it appeared. His eyes were closed and the room was silent, and it seemed way too awkward. "Feitan, or wait is there something more formal I should be calling you?" Asking that seemed dumb, but seeing the situation you're in, it might be useful to get on his good side. 

"Feitan is fine. Don't overstep your boundaries though." He said before leaning back onto one of the pillows. "I will be putting you back in those chains soon, enjoy your moments of freedom." The words seemed so cold and distant.

"Why? I can behave without being shackled to a cold concrete floor. I promise..." Using a pout at the end didn't seem to bring expression from his face. How boring. "I won't leave here, or even the room at the end of the hall." This may have been a lie, but you would just tell him what he wanted to hear.

He didn't seem to care all too much, or even really be listening. His eyes were so empty, and they needed something. "I don't care anymore. Just be quiet" He then appeared to be, sleeping? His eyes were closed and his breathes were steady. You scooted up a bit further, and you both were laying down. Doing this made him rustle a bit, but he must have been too exhausted to care. It was comforting to see him with his guard down, but it didn't matter. He was still a cold blooded killer. 

-

You awoke to find yourself still in Feitan's room. He was no longer there though. There was a note on the bed. The poor english was obvious in his writing. Maybe offering to teach him some advanced english would make him cheerup. It said he would be back, and not to go anywhere. 'I promised I wouldn't, he has such bad trust issues, god.' Standing up you walked over to look out the single window. The smell of fresh air was refreshing to say the least. Although, the drop from this level must have hurt Hisoka, or he used Bungee Gum to lower himself. 'I don't care, screw him.' Suddenly remembering Hisoka's odd Nen ability? How odd. Although you had only seen him battle someone once in Heavens Arena, he fought dirty.

Hisoka was quite scary to say the least. Although for some reason you had forgotten his existence? Almost like something altered your memories. Although you remember it now, so what's the point.

Settling down on the bed, it got boring way too fast. Leaving the room could prove dangerous, but it's a risk you'd be willing to take at this point. Opening the door, the whole building seemed to be asleep, or just in dead silence. Sneaking down to what appeared to be a run down banquet hall, you saw someone with blonde hair sleeping in a chair. Looking closely he had very pretty eyelashes, and a baby face. It was obvious he was a troupe member but, he seemed so innocent. 

"You must be Feitan's guest?" He spoke suddenly. You jumped back a moment, and noticed he had opened his eyes. His eyes were such a pretty shade of blue. "Are you going to keep staring, or speak up." It sounded more like a demand more than anything. 

"My apologies, I was just taking a walk around the building." He nodded and looked at me with a smile. It was so earnest and sweet. "Do you know where Feitan is?" I asked, but I didn't want an answer to be honest. 

"He should be coming back soon, have a seat and we can wait for him here." Sitting down you saw he had a cellphone in his left hand. It was a dark shade of red. How classy. The man, who introduced himself to be Shalnark, spoke with you while the two of you waited. Even though the man sitting in front of you seemed innocent, you knew he had killed your partners. You didn't have time to care that much anymore, because they weren't strong enough to be worth it. 

After waiting about a half an hour, three people walked through the door, including Feitan. The other you recognized to be the woman speaking with Feitan before he found you in his room. Feitan's expression change the moment he saw you sitting next to Shalnark. The other man walked up to Shal, and kissed his cheek before walking back. His face developed a small blush. 

"Shalnark, come to my room once you've finished with your business." You recognized the man by the strange tattoo on his forehead. You had never suspected the leader of the Troupe to be in an intimate relationship with another member. Shalnark quickly stood up and followed him, shouting 'Chrollo' before catching up to him. The woman standing next to Feitan walked off slowly, she gave you a side eye before heading up to the hall where you were staying before. 

"I thought I asked you not to go anywhere," Feitan was suddenly behind me, and very close to my ear. "You seem to be bad at listening."

"Nothing happened, why are you so upset over nothing." You were getting irritated by his attitude and need to control you. "Shalnark didn't seem to care, and I know you will kill me soon enough." Suddenly you felt a ping in your cheek, he slapped you. It burned a little bit, but you didn't care.

"What if Hisoka had come out here and seen you? Defenseless. He could have done anything he pleased. You're _mine,_ not his. Understand that and listen to me, or I will dispose of you." He sounded so harsh, but protective of you. Although he was very violent with you. He grabbed your hand and brought you back up to his room. He tossed you onto the bed, but it wasn't as hard as you expected. 

"I can defend myself, y'know?" As soon as you said that you felt something hush your lips. It was his own, They were softer than you had imagined. Sinking into the kiss you found yourself wanting more, something further in this moment. He leaned back and wiped his mouth.

"You didn't stop me, not once did you hesitate." He looked at you with cold eyes, but there was something deeper behind them. "Hisoka wouldn't have hesitated to attack you and push himself on you." He looked almost angry as well when talking of the red haired man. 

"You're such a tease," You said this while looking at him with lustful eyes. He noticed this obviously and looked away.

"What a slut. You think I'd want to do anything with you? What a joke." He walked towards the door, but before leaving you pulled him back to the bed using your nen, materialized into a rope like object. "Wha-"

Your lips met with his once more. All of a sudden you remembered where you were, fear sinking to the bottom of your stomach. Was it arousal or fear. At this point it didn't matter, as you had felt Feitan kissing you back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm.... this is my first time writing a fic please leave criticism.... i need it.


	3. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That's all. The shitty plot, gone, the smut, here.
> 
> Edit : Hey y'all.... so im gonna write more soon so if you mind checking out my profile or following....I kiss u <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is the last chap. Thank you for reading <3

Feitan's lips brushed against yours harshly all of a sudden. This shocked you a bit, leaving a gap in your mouth. He slid his tongue in and you soon both were making out. Why? You felt attracted to this man the moment you had seen him. Although he obviously didn't find you attractive or care for you more than what he had called you. A toy. A slut. Useless. You didn't care, but right now he seemed attentive and caring. 

"Fei....Feitan move over to the left." When your lips separated, you spoke up. He surprisingly complied and shifted his body. You were soon flipped over though. Underneath him. As he was above you he slid his hands up your sides. You skin quivered under him, your body was heating up very fast. He seemed hesitant to go further though. 

"Is this really what you want? The man who basically kidnapped you, to do _it_ with you?" He wanted consent it sounded like, to know it was okay. You were thinking, what a gentleman. As he continued to mess with your body and pepper kisses and love bites across your neck. Thinking about every response involving yes, you just decided to be honest.

"Feitan, I might be in an odd situation right now." You had to stop speaking to properly form a sentence. He had hit a point on your neck that made you feel like you're on cloud nine. "But I can tell you have a heart, and that heart needs something more than what you're giving it. Nothing." He suddenly grabbed your hands and lifted your hands up above your head. You were still only in a bra, although it was similar to a tank top or binder. A pair of shorts and sandals. You were very open and easy to access you'd say. He noticed this and took advantage of it.

"I took you because you made me feel something other than despair." He whispered in your ear as he slowly leaned closer into you. "When I looked at you I saw in your eyes, that you knew you had taken the wrong mission, and that the mistake you made could be fatal." He said this before he kissed you once more and you felt your face flush. He had saved you in a way. Your mistake seemed to have ended up one of the best you've ever made. 

"I wanna stay with you for a bit longer...I don't care if you kill me soon, but please just let me be with you for now." He took himself off of you and looked you in the eyes. He smiled just a little bit before talking once more. This brought a smile to your face as well.

"I don't wanna dispose of you. I may talk all tough, but you really are cute when you're like this y'know." Feitan then stood up to go and lock his bedroom door. He lifted you up off the edge of the bed and moved you up near the headboard. 

"Feitan, I figured since you were a cold blooded murderer, torturer, and just seemed so angry all the time... You wouldn't be so soft in bed." He then developed a smirk and flipped you over onto your stomach. He rolled your bra over your head. He clawed your back, which in return you let out a moan. He chuckled and continued. You just mentioned him being a torturer, but god this was strange.

"I'm not that nice, or soft as you seem to think." He suddenly pulled something from his pocket. It felt cold on your skin and you didn't quite understand what it was at first. Then you felt vibrations on your inner thigh. You yelped in response, and he held you down by your legs. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, yet." He says, with a hidden intention towards the end obviously.

You look back and you see him starting to move his own body to be parallel to your own. He has such a small slim figure, you wonder how he could see someone like yourself his type. You figured he would want a girl similar to his height, slim, and probably a bit...more into his play. "Fei-Feitan please," You didn't realize when you spoke, that you would shutter. But he seemed to understand what you wanted. He slid your shorts off from behind, the angle was a bit odd. 

He slid the vibrating toy closer to your entrance, and you felt yourself beginning to succumb to the pleasure. He rubbed a finger down there before moving your underwear out of the way. He hardened his hand and ripped them off completely. You were left naked. He at some point, had taken off his clothing. Perhaps all within grabbing the toy from his pocket. You realized the pleasure pooling in your stomach. He removed the toy and gently inserted a finger. This caused you to let out a soft moan. He starting working on loosening you up. 

"When was the last time you did it with someone, jeez" 

"Well, I haven't had any free time to enjoy a sex life, so, never." The sarcasm dripped from your voice. He soon inserted a second finger. A moment later a third. You suddenly felt yourself shake a bit from the pleasure. He picked up the pace, and you felt your high starting. "Right there," You muttered when he hit just the right spot. He suddenly stopped and pulled out of you. 

"You think I'd let you enjoy yourself so early on? Heavens no." You suddenly felt something warm in between your legs. You realized it was him about to slide into you. "Less tense, it'll be easier if you're relaxed." You loosened your limbs and angled your ass up more.

"Go ah-" You said as he thrusted into you without warning. He started a pretty fast pace and you realized how desperate he was all of a sudden. The room was filled with the sounds of your skin meshing and moans. You can't even imagine how lewd his face must've looked. He suddenly slowed down and shifted you a bit, which started hitting just the right spot. He moved faster when you let out a low moan, him soon following suit. You were nearing the end, when he stopped once more. You whimpered a soft no, and he just flipped you over onto your back. 

"Now the party is really gonna get started," He then started going faster, and he was hitting inside of you so easily. He was bigger then any other man you had been with, but you felt like he was made for you. You felt yourself beginning to lose control. Sounds coming out of you without you even realizing it. "Shit," He muttered when his thrusts got sloppier, and you could tell he was going to cum soon. He said something in what must have been his native tongue.

"Go ahead," You said softly, nearing your end as well. He was able to fit two more thrusts in before pushing himself all the way in, and cumming. He pulled out and that pushed you right over the edge. As you finished you felt so high, and just felt blank. Your body felt so exhausted and you gasped for air. He kissed you passionately before speaking once more. 

"This might be my new favorite activity," He said with a lightness to his tone. "Being an A rank criminal, second," you both laid there for a moment, before he got up and grabbed your hand to take you with him. You both went to clean up in the showers. Then laid down on new bedsheets. Perhaps, Feitan wasn't the bad man he seemed to be. "I think I'm really starting to like you, looks like I'm the one who made a mistake this time." He whispered the last part, before pulling you close to him. You drifted off to sleep. Soon accustoming yourself and dreaming of how your life was to change .


End file.
